


门

by Tangyitian



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangyitian/pseuds/Tangyitian
Summary: 存档，写于2019.22安慰自己没成功的2019生贺





	门

二阶堂大和最近的梦境总是被一个男孩子占领。  
是的，还是个孩子。初高中生的样子，依稀可以记得还穿着校服。  
明明身边也没什么小孩子，他对小孩子从来没有过什么特殊想法，不知道为什么会频繁梦见他。  
哥哥我可是做了二十多年守法公民啊喂。

孩子似乎不会说话，又或者是这个空间的设定不能说话。好在虽然沉默却也不显尴尬。他们总是并排坐在还算舒适的布艺沙发上，无言看着眼前看不清画面的电视机发出嘈杂的声音。听起来很无聊，但梦境里的大和好像也并没有什么起身或是干点别的的打算，只是干坐着。  
也不算噩梦，也不打扰日常生活，早上按停手机上的闹钟后，大和也就摸摸乱翘的头毛当作什么都没有。反正本来也什么都没有。

那段时间发生的事情很多，他第一次参与电影的拍摄，就是在与那人有交集的导演——不如说日本演艺圈与那人没交集的才少，剧组里千前辈也没怎么让他减轻压力，那个新团成员也总是笑得让人心生烦躁。角色更是复杂……不过他这种恶人颜也许接到的不是心理变态的反派角色才更奇怪。再加上mitsu和nagi总是一副我知道什么但我忍着不说哦这都是因为我关心你的表情……  
烦死了。

也许实在是心理压力太大，某天进入这熟悉的梦境时，沙发前的小几赫然放着台本。他记得很清楚，倒数第三页，被他用红笔圈了的台词明晃晃挂在上面。【爸，全都是你的错。】  
他愣怔望着眼前的册子。旁边的人少见地动了动。孩子伸出手，捞起它就往对面墙上狠狠摔去。大和惊了下，下意识要起身去捡，却被孩子按住了。  
大和看着坠在墙角的那只折翼白鸟，抿抿嘴，最后还是松了肩膀继续无意义地看电视。  
也是，梦里就让他松快一些吧。

被三月一拳狠狠凿在脸上后负气出门，把一切甩在身后，大和去商务宾馆里随便开了个房就躺下。睁眼看见熟悉的电视机的时候居然有种奇妙的安心感。他就坐在沙发上看着看不清的电视画面，放空大脑试着暂时无视心里那些沉了多年的东西。  
真是累。  
身旁的家伙倒不会像mitsu那样问东问西，非要剥开他心里最见不得人的一面。挺好。  
那群傻瓜，一直瞒着当然是有原因的。别问不就好了。大家维持着表面上的和平，哥哥我也很愿意一直做一个好人。  
虽然说到底不是什么好人吧。  
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
回宿舍住的第一晚，他似有所觉，并没有像以往那样应对。大和试着站了起来，像个婉拒了主人继续留下好意的客人那样。  
主人看起来不是很乐意。那孩子卡住了他的手腕，有些不可置信的目光从镜片后射出来。  
大和稍微使了点力气，挣开了。他不太敢回头看，只借着这一时的勇气往门那边走——他才发现这里有门。那扇门也该死得熟悉，和周围环境一般。他居然才意识到。

衣角被死死攥住，有轻微的声音从后方传来。他回头，正看见孩子拼了命地张口：  
“……不许走！！”  
最后一个音已经有些破音了，孩子抓着他的衣角简直要把它撕裂。  
这句话像什么开关，这个空间突然有了声音。仿佛把耳塞扯下，又像是音量被猛然调大，大和被震得太阳穴一阵锐痛。

“……千叶志津雄先生与其夫人也出席了此宴会。夫妇相挽入场，果然与传闻相同，是一对使人艳羡的艺能界鸳鸯。这对夫妻已经携手走过数十个年头……”  
模糊的电视机声音变得清晰。

“你敢抛下我！他们都背叛了我不要我了，连你也吗？！”

明明和我相处的时候最开心了。不用伪装，不用拿出干劲，轻松自在。  
千叶沙龙不存在了，你和老爹和好了？  
别傻了，你别想从我身边逃走。  
你明明只有我的，一直都……

大和回身把孩子摁在了怀里。说不疼惜是假的，他最清楚这孩子想要的是什么。但是他也没有什么办法。得不到的终究是得不到，他明白这个道理，孩子也一样。  
不过是最后的挣扎与发泄而已。他能做的只有提供一个可供倚靠的地方，这也是他当时想要却不愿张口要求的。至少现在他有了伙伴有了前辈，收到了“以后找机会来我家好好哭一场”的承诺。  
我已经走出来了，我不得不走出来。  
外面也有人在等我。  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
大和站定在半阖的门前，遥遥问那个沙发上的蜷缩身影。  
“你不和我一起走吗？”

砰。

电视机里的声音被关在门里，与孩子一起。  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
后来大和做梦，梦里的街道上不时也会有这扇熟悉的门，只是他再也不会打开它了。  
虽然他知道，孩子就在里面，孤独地抱着膝盖，孤独看着眼前那条循环播放的新闻。  
孩子知道现在外面是灿烂千阳，但他不开门。

fin.

身为局外人觉得大多数纠结都是他自己造成的。他外界没有他想的那样全是黑色，但他不开门。他自卑又自怜。我就是这样的一个烂人你们千万不要对我好。长大以后也慢慢理解了一些老爹的苦衷，但是从小时候延续下来的被世界背叛的痛恨洗不掉了。  
整件事的解决在我看来略显仓促，虽然已经是最好的结局。这么多年的心结不可能一朝一夕化解，更别说他早养成了这个性子。童年是二阶堂大和存在的一部分，快乐也好痛苦也罢。  
总之是个难搞的家伙，有i7t3r2在真是太好了。  
二阶堂大和生日快乐。


End file.
